


Welcome to Hopes Peak

by 3rd_times_a_charm



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chihiro doesn't sleep, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Fujisaki Chihiro Swears, M/M, Multi, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Rain, dumbassery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rd_times_a_charm/pseuds/3rd_times_a_charm
Summary: The school has flooded.Classes 77, 78, and 79 are now trying to find ways to keep themselves entertained, and it goes sideways.Some get the Despair Disease, the school almost burns down in the rain, and it all just goes to hell.Also, Someone gets thrown in jail! (Its Hifumi)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. Poker Night, or Jin gets an Idea.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I thought of this since it has been raining for hours. I thought how everyone would interact if they could not go to school and everything was flooding. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you Like it! Lets move on to chapter 1!

It had been raining for days. The school had flooded, so classes were canceled.

Classes 77, 78, and 79 sat in the common room together. They started hanging out at the beginning of canceled classes. Each class had a separate dorm building, but the three were connected by the large triangular common room. At the moment, they were playing poker. One class representative was to play against the other two, and whichever class won did not have to go stand in the pouring rain for a minute. The only person who was not allowed to play was Celestia, and everyone nominated her as the dealer. 

“C’mon Byakuya! Win this for us!” Hina cheered.

“Go Fuyuhiko! You got this!” Fuyuhiko’s boyfriend, Kazuichi yelled.

“Gonta believes in Ryoma! Ryoma can do this!”

What no one knew, was all of them were cheating. Well, Celeste knew. She was cheating towards Byakuya. She did NOT want to stand in the pouring rain. Fuyuhiko was also cheating, with a few cards hidden in his jacket. 

Ryoma was seated overtop a vent. Which was great, if you had Korekiyo Shinguji in your class. No one knew how he could fit himself into the vents, but he could. Angie made a sculpture that looked exactly like him, so that took his place in the crowd. To be fair, Angie had an exact sculpture of everyone who was in the 789 common room, as they called it. Angie scared a lot of people. 

It was time to reveal the cards. 

Byakuya showed. Class 78 cheered.

Fuyuhiko then revealed his cards. Class 77 cheered, having no idea how he did. They were going in the rain. 

Then Ryoma revealed his cards. He looked dumbfounded. Those were not the cards he had in his hand. These were insanely good. Himiko was smiling at him.

And then Celeste started laughing. She was laughing so hard she confused everyone. 

“Celeste?” Makoto said.

“What’s wrong with the goth Kokichi?” Himiko asked, but in a rude tone. Like always. 

Shuichi just looked on. Suddenly he realized what she was laughing about. He looked towards Kyoko who was stifling a laugh. And he started giggling too. 

The smug look on Byakuya’s face.

The strange lump in Fuyuhiko’s Jacket. 

The kork who was just a sculpture and the hand coming out of the vents. 

The smiling Himiko. 

Kyoko and Shuichi started laughing along with her. Chiaki just took one look around the room and started giggling. Everyone looked around confused at what was so funny.

“What the fuck are you Laughing about? What’s so fucking funny?” The Yakuza yelled. 

“T-Tell them K-kirigiri!” Celeste said through giggles.

“Of course my dear!” Kyoko said, as she stopped laughing. “Everyone at the table has been cheating. And I mean everyone!” 

Soon the people at the table were laughing too. And eventually, it spread to the whole room. 48 students laughing all together. 

“Well,” Junko said, calming everyone down, “I guess that mean all of us have to go in the rain!” She said. 

“Yes, that makes the most sense.” Nagito chimed in.

“Ahahaha! And I thought this would be boring!” Kokichi yelled, as he opened the door to the outside. 

\-------------------------------------------

Jin Kirigiri watched 48 of his strangest and closest students run out in the rain. A lot of people clinged to Gonta, and he was the warmest. 

“I think… I think cleaning up this flood isn’t of the most concern right now.” He said. “Maybe, maybe I will let them have time to themselves for a couple of months. Maybe a mandatory camping trip for them would be good.” 

A few minutes later, Jin watched them all walk inside, laughing. He saw Celestia trip and fall. He had no idea why she was there, or why she would agree to something like that. Luckily, before falling into a puddle, his daughter, Kyoko caught her. But she had already fallen into Byakuya who almost fell into a deep puddle, instead falling on top of Makoto. It made Jin laugh when Byakuya blushed as he helped the also blushing drenched makoto out of the puddle.

“Definitely sending them on a trip. Maybe to vancouver. It's always raining there.” 

“Or maybe I could move all of them to the 5th floor… and lock them up there!” He yelled. 

Oh ho hooo was this going to get exciting.


	2. 78st place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Is The class 78 group chat!
> 
> Names that appear this chapter:  
> One Lucky Boi: Makoto  
> Kiwigiwi: Kyoko  
> Legzz: Byakuya  
> Mermaid: Aoi/Hina  
> Hopes Peak Dealer: Yasuhiro  
> Junk: Junko  
> Muk: Mukuro  
> Ruler: Kiyotaka  
> Yas King: Chihiro  
> Biker Boi: Mondo  
> Gamble: Celeste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so... sorry for not updating recently  
> Ive been working on other fics so...
> 
> Also, this chapter may have lots of... grammar and spelling issues, I typed about half of this on less than 4 hours of sleep. Hope you guys like it anyway!
> 
> One of 3 chapters before camping.
> 
> Which will be fun

A few Weeks earlier…

/78st place/

Junk: AAAH MOTHER FUCKING SHIT FUCK

Muk: ???

Ruler: Junko, are you alright?

Junk: NO I’M NOT FUCKING ALRIGHT

Gamble: Junko, what is going on?

Junk: WELL, IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, SOMEONE RELEASED A FUCKING ANACONDA IN THE KITCHEN!!!!

/One Lucky Boi is online/

One Lucky Boi: Excuse me!?

Junk: WHO THE FUCK LET AN ANACONDA INTO THE KITCHEN!!?!?!?!??

/Kiwigiwi is online/

Kiwigiwi: Probably Gundham. 

Junk: WHO!!?!?

Kiwigiwi: The ultimate breeder. I am letting Chiaki Know now. 

Junk: WHO THE FUCK IS CHIAKI AND WHY ARE YOU TRUSTING HER WITH MY LIFE!!?

Kiwigiwi: she is part of class 77, the class Gundham is also a part of. 

Junk: WELL GET HER OVER QUICKLY!!!!

Muk: I kinda just want to leave her there…

Junk: DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE

Kiwigiwi: Chiaki has been notified and Gundham should be over shortly.

One Lucky Boi: well, this is interesting. I walk towards the kitchen and I see Kokichi Oma picking the lock while Gundham, Kazuichi, and Sonia can not stop laughing. Did you lock the kitchen door, Junko?

Junk: YES I DID OKAY!? I DIDN’T WANT TO SEE THAT FUCKING TINY ASS COOK TODAY. 

Gamble: Well, that was the wrong choice, wasn’t it.

Junk: I FUCKING KNOW THAT CELESTE!!!

Junk: Good news. I have been let out of the kitchen and I am about to lock myself into my own room. 

/Legzz is online/

Legzz: and why might that be?

Ruler: I do believe either embarrassment or the bear running through the halls. 

Junk: THERE IS A FUCKING BEAR IN THE HALLS!!??!?!

Ruler: No, I just thought it would be funny to mess with you!

Legzz: Well, you got that correct Kiyotaka.

Ruler: Please, call me Taka.

One Lucky Boi: Why do I hear banging in the vents?

/Mermaid is online/

Mermaid: Okay so it wasn’t just me!

Legzz: Hm. it just passed above my room.

Junk: And mine.

Junk: Wait now it stopped…

Junk: AAAAAHHH SOMEONE JUST CAME OUT OF THE VENTS!

Junk: SOMEONE HELP WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME

Muk: Aaaahahahahaha.

/Hopes Peak Dealer/

Hopes Peak Dealer: Didja find Kork?

One Lucky Boy: Who???

Hopes Peak Dealer: Korekiyo. Rantaro and I are looking for him. 

Kiwigiwi: You and the stoner looking for someone who fits in vents? Big surprise. 

Hopes Peak Dealer: Hey! they are my friends!

One Lucky Boi: Oh! Sorry! 

Junk: so are we just going to ignore the fact that he came through the vents into my room? 

Kiwigiwi: Hm? What happened?

Junk: Oh my god. Y’all are so mean. 

Legzz: Y’all

One Lucky Boi: Y’all

Hopes Peak Dealer: Y’all

Ruler: Y’all

Muk: Y’all

Kiwigiwi: Y’all

Mermaid: Y’all

Gamble: Y’all

Yas King: Y’all

Junk: wHere did you come from???

Yas King: I have been here the whole time, watching, waiting.

Mermaid: Chihiro you are scary did you know that?

Yas King: Sometimes! It’s a hidden talent of mine. 

Legzz: Ah. yes. The power of lurking.

Yas King: Also I may have stayed up all night using the power of making coffee out of Mountain Dew?

Ruler: Excuse me???

Yas King: I may have not slept since Monday…

One Lucky Boi: Chihiro It’s Thursday!!!

Yas King: well I got us a field trip. On Tuesday I was hiding the no sleep really well but my brain was kinda playing tricks on me and I asked Mr. Kirigiri if we could go on a field trip So on Saturday we are going camping I guess.

Junk: 1. Are we just going to ignore the fact that someone came into my room using The vents!? 2. We are going camping!??

Muk: Junko remember this dorm building is not just for us. Class 77 and 79 are part of it too. 

Kiwigiwi: Ah yes. I remember he told me about this field trip. 

Mermaid: Oh sweet! It’s a class 78 field trip!

Yas King: Uh….

Hopes Peak Dealer: Chihiro what did you do.

Yas King: Well…

Junk: Chihiro do we have to go camping with the people who a) had to get me out of the kitchen, and b) The person who CLIMBED INTO MY ROOM THROUGH THE VENTS!??

Yas King: Yes?

Kiwigiwi: Cool. So whats the catch.

Yas King: Well… we have to share tents with people of the same gender and from different classes?

/Biker Boi is online/

Biker Boi: Excuse me?

Biker Boi: Do we have to go camping with the other classes?

Legzz: Apparently.

Biker Boi: Oh… well shit…

Ruler: Mondo no swearing and what did you do!?

Biker Boi: I may have sorta possibly sent one of them to Mikan? He insulted our class and I got angry I am sorry….

Ruler: What!? Who did you send to Mikan!?? 

Biker: Uh… That Komaeda kid?

One Lucky Boi: That Other Lucky kid? I don’t like him. 

Kiwigiwi: He has better luck than you. Like so much better.

One Lucky Boi: I Know! And I’m jealous! Leave me alone!

Legzz: Ha. weak.

One Lucky Boi: meanie

Muk: Anyway, when are we going? 

Yas King: You should start packing tomorrow ‘cause we are leaving on saturday.

Ruler: Okay!

Mermaid: I am coming over to your dorm now to make sure you sleep. 

Yas King: What? No Im fine

Mermaid: Too late.

/Mermaid went offline/

Yas King: Dammit. Fine.

/Yas King went offline/

Junk: Huh. This weekend will be fun. 

Legzz: Yep…


End file.
